The Key
by bpfish
Summary: Sequel to The Glue. Basically starts about half a year after the Avengers, which we are all going to pretend was enough time to fix New York. Lucy is thrown into some trouble and the Avengers need to get her out. She has to pick between her life or her family. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To those of you who haven't read my previous story, The Glue, this may make some sense, but to understand all of it, you should go back and read. Also, to those of you that have read The Glue, thank you so much for reading this one...or at least clicking on the first chapter. This story really begins to focus on relationships-whether they are romantic or not. Anyway, I'm going to be fishing for reviews on this story, so in order to get the next chapter I'd like at least three reviews. And if you like this one, tell your friends! That is all.

"Doesn't the tower look great?" Tony asked me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded and pushed his arm off. "Yes, it does. Can we call everyone back now?"

"Miss your boyfriend?" Tony teased.

I blushed. Steve had come back to help rebuild like he'd promised, but he'd had to leave not too soon after. Fury had requested that he come back to SHIELD so that they could try to catch him up to society. In between his "refresher" classes, Fury had him either training new agents or on missions. "Yeah. I haven't seen him in three months. I'm not even sure where our relationship stands anymore."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sure that you'll both be fine," Tony said.

I nodded. "Can we call everyone back now?"

"Yeah, yeah. JARVIS, call SHIELD. Patch me in to Fury's direct line. I don't want to end up talking to some intern that he just hired."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS said, doing as Tony had asked.

Fury's face appeared on the screen in front of us. He was rubbing his forehead, looking irritated. "Stark, you have got to stop hacking into SHIELD."

"Sorry, but you make it too easy for me." Tony said, shrugging. "And I've also got Lucy here to help me out if JARVIS can't get in. But she didn't even need to help me this time."

"I wouldn't help him unless it was extremely important, Director Fury." I said.

Fury nodded. "I know you wouldn't. By the way, Stark, I still need your report on the battle of New York. All of the other Avengers, except Thor, had the paperwork back by the due date. Lucy's report was phenomenal, told me everything I needed to know." I smiled, basking in the rare occurrence that Fury was complimenting me. "Now what is it that you needed?"

"Could you inform Blackhawk and Capsicle that Avenger's Tower is ready for their arrival?" Tony asked in his sweetest voice, even batting his eyelashes a bit.

"Blackhawk?"

"Agents Romanoff and Barton, sir." I explained, not wanting to go into detail of Tony's new obsession with shipping. I figured that once Nat and Clint heard it for themselves, they'd rip him a new one.

Fury just nodded, used to Stark's antics. "I'll let them know, but don't expect them back right away."

Tony and I nodded before Fury ended the call. Then Tony turned to me. "You want any relationship advice, little sister?"

I snorted. "Because I should be taking relationship advice from you. Right."

"Hey, now that I'm with Pep, I haven't been nearly as bad as I used to be." Tony said, sitting down at the table. Then he looked expectantly at me. I sighed and sat down. "Honestly, I think you two are moving a bit fast. And coming from me, that's saying something."

"Tony-"

"Hear me out. Steve probably has been moving this fast with you because you probably remind him of Peggy." Seeing the confused look on my face, he explained. "She was the girl he liked before he went under. He's probably still upset about it and then when he met you, you reminded him of her. She was also really strong-willed and determined. And I think that you have the same hair color that she did. Anyway, just let him come to you. I'm sure he will, but it'll take him time."

"Wow. That's actually really good advice."

"I have my moments." Tony said, beaming.

"Yes, but you also have your bad moments."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, Tony," Pepper said as she walked in.

I giggled as Tony gaped at her. "You can't team up against me! Two against one isn't fair! Bruce, help me!"

"What's going on?"

"We're weighing the scales. Do Tony's bad moments outweigh the good ones?" I asked.

Bruce paused for a second, thinking. "Well, in the short time that I've known you...yes."

"What exactly have I-"

"You've blown up the lab at least three times since it's been completed. I've Hulked out twice because you were irritating me. And you managed to make Lucy mad enough to create an electrical cage to stick you in when you get annoying," Bruce listed off.

Tony glanced at me, wincing. "You could take the voltage on that down a little."

"But then you could get out, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said, giving him my creepiest smile.

Tony shuddered. "You look so much like your dad when you do that."

The smile disappeared. "I'll be in my room."

"Lucy…"

I zapped up to my room before anyone could convince me otherwise. My dad was a sore subject that I didn't want to approach quite yet. I knew that I'd have to own up to it eventually, but I just didn't want to talk about it. Then I heard a crackle of thunder and smiled. Thor was back. And if he was back so soon, then he must have some news. I prayed that it was good as I zapped up to the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I realize that I didn't get the reviews I wanted, but I was inspired and wrote this chapter in about an hour and a half. So, I guess I'll try to just post on Sundays. But don't get too mad if I don't because I have OUAT to watch and I may or may not have homework. But I do appreciate reviews, no matter how small! **

**~Thanks to The-Right-Girl for reviewing!~**

"Greetings, Lady Sparks!" Thor said as I ran into his arms. He gave me an enormous hug, spinning me around as he did so. When he placed me down on the ground, the elevator doors opened and Tony, Pepper, and Bruce walked out onto the roof. "And greetings to all of you as well!"

"You're back much earlier than we expected," Pepper commented, having been clued in on every plan we'd made.

Thor nodded. "Much has gone well in Asguard. Although Loki is to be imprisoned for his crimes, my father saw genuine regret in his heart. He has allowed Loki to roam as freely as he wishes in Asguard, but he has to wear handcuffs that block his magic."

"That doesn't seem too fair. Did your father see what Loki did?" Tony asked, gesturing to the city that was still repairing from the attack.

I growled low in my throat, causing everyone to look my way. "I think it's fair. Loki was being controlled as well. It was easier to take control of his mind since he already wanted revenge. Besides, he can't even use the simplest magic and I'm assuming that he can't return to Earth."

"That is correct. Loki must remain in Asguard for his imprisonment," Thor said. "However, since the Bifrost has been repaired, I have set it up that you may come to Asguard at any time. All you must do is ask Heimdall to open it for you."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Why can't I go to Asguard?" Tony whined.

"How many explosions?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony, who sighed. "We don't need you blowing up an alien planet and getting them mad at us."

"Fine." Tony said, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

Pepper rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear. A huge grin split across his face as he nodded and became lively again. I made a face at them. "I'm assuming that I don't want to know what you just said to him."

"Probably not." Pepper said.

"Gross." I said, sticking my tongue out. "Anyway, shall we head inside? It's getting cold, with it being October and all."

"It's October?" Tony asked.

"October 1st." Bruce told him as we all headed to the elevator.

Tony smiled. "Great. We can start planning Halloween!"

Pepper groaned. Thor looked confused. "What is Halloween?"

"Why don't we grab the next elevator ride and I'll explain it to you?" I told him. He agreed as everyone else entered the elevator.

"Halloween is basically a holiday that celebrates...well, I actually don't know what it celebrates. All I know is that children dress up in costumes and go door-to-door trick-or-treating. Trick-or-treating is when they go up to a house, ring the doorbell, and yell 'trick or treat!' Whoever answers the door usually fawns over their costumes before giving them candy. But that's not all Halloween is," I said as the elevator returned. "Halloween is also a holiday where adults and teenagers scare the shit out of each other. Knowing Tony, he'll rig the Tower as a haunted house for charity or something."

"A haunted house?"

"Basically he'll make the first few floors a sort of obstacle course for people to walk through. But the obstacles will either be people dresses up as scary creatures or things popping out of the walls. Actually, it'll most likely be both."

"So this is a day of fun and scares?" He asked. I nodded. "That sounds delightful. I wish to participate in this Midguardian tradition!"

As he said that the elevator doors opened. Tony, who had heard what Thor said, shouted, "Great! I'm already planning the costumes!"

"Tony, why don't you let the team pick their own costumes?" I said. "I'm sure Nat and Clint aren't going to like what you pick for them."

"These are just suggestions. I want them to go along with either our looks or our Avengers outfits." He explained. "I think Clint should be Cupid."

I began laughing. "As much as I'd like to see Clint in a diaper-"

"Why do you want to see me in a diaper?"

I whirled to see Clint, Nat, and Steve exiting the elevator. "You're back!"

I ran into Clint's arms. "We weren't gone that long, were we?"

"Three months is a long time!" I commented, hugging Nat.

When Steve and I locked eyes, Tony's advice echoed in my head. I heard everyone behind me go silent as they realized what was going on. Steve stepped forward and gave me a hug. Then he whispered in my ear. "We need to talk. Privately."

I gave the slightest nod as I pulled back. I was sure that Nat and Clint had seen it, but no one else would've. "I'm glad you're back. But Fury said not to expect you back right away."

"As soon as we heard the Tower was done we all demanded vacation time. Fury isn't intimidating enough to take on all three of us." Nat said as she moved into the living room, sitting down next to Tony and looking at his notepad. "Hey, that's a good one for me. I like it."

"Really?" I asked. "What did he write for you?"

"Lucy. From _I Love Lucy_. She's actually a really powerful figure." Nat explained. Then she turned to Tony. "Mark me down for that one. And I like the one you have for Pepper."

"Oh, Lord what is it?"

"Jessica Rabbit."

"Really? That's not nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"I figured we could host a Halloween bash and donate the proceeds to a charity. We have to look the best, so I chose the best for you." He said, smiling at her. I saw the absolute love in his eyes. They were great together.

"What do you have for the rest of us?"

"Clint would you be Cupid?"

"Hell no."

"Legolas?"

"No."

"How about Robin Hood?" I chimed in.

Clint looked at me. "That's not as bad I guess. Mark me down for that one."

"Okay now for Steve…"

"How about a zombie? It's easy enough to do and technically you came back from the dead."

Tony laughed and looked at Steve who nodded. "Alright. Steve's a zombie. Now Thor...how about a lumberjack? That'll be really easy for you."

"I do not know what this jack of lumbering is, but I do not know the custom either. I will wear whatever you chose."

"I think he should be Zeus. He's a god of lightning too." I said. "And a toga is the easiest thing in the world to make."

"That's even better. Alright, Thor is Zeus. Now for you, Lucy."

"I'm gonna be a pirate. I've already got a good idea of what I want."

"There'll be children at this party."

"Relax. I'll make sure my skirt covers what it needs to and that my cleavage isn't showing too much."

"And Bruce, will you please be Frankenstein?"

"I suppose."

"And I'll be a devil. Now we have all of our costumes. This is going to be the greatest Halloween bash ever."

**So here's a list of the costumes so none of you have to scroll back up. And I'll try to post links of what I think the costumes are going to look like.**

**Natasha: Lucy (****_I Love Lucy_****)**

**Pepper: Jessica Rabbit**

**Tony: Devil**

**Clint: Robin Hood**

**Thor: Zeus**

**Steve: Zombie**

**Lucy: Pirate**

**Bruce: Frankenstein **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late! I forgot that I had it finished and just lost track of time. But it's up now and I'll try to remember to have the next one done for Sunday!**

**~Thanks to Raven and Guest for reviewing!~**

"Wow, Tony. This looks amazing." I commented on the decorations. The party wasn't for a week, but Tony had every Avenger that could help behind him.

Tony nodded, smiling. "Yep. And I decided that kids-everyone under 18-can get in for free. But they'll have to pay for snacks if they want them. And there's an adults only room that you need to be ID'd to get into. That way if parents get tired of their kids, they can leave them in the kid room. I hired extra security to watch over the kids. I'm sure they're going to be thrilled to learn that they're going to be babysitters instead of bodyguards."

I laughed. "Definitely."

"So, how's everything going with you and Steve?" Tony asked as we headed to the elevator.

I bit my lip. "I don't really know. We haven't had a chance to talk with me helping you with the Halloween stuff and Fury calling him back on missions. I'm hoping to corner him tonight and talk about it."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll have Pep help me if anything comes up." Tony said as the elevator doors opened on the main floor.

I walked out of the elevator and straight to the fridge. I heard Tony start to say something behind me, but I opened it anyway. Then I let out a high-pitch scream. Inside the fridge was the pig mask from the _Saw_ movies.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he ran into the room.

I burst into tears and sank to the floor, turning away from the still open fridge. Tony ran over and shut it. "I didn't expect that reaction."

I felt Steve's hands wrap around me. Then he picked me up and moved me to the living room. "Lucy, you have to tell me how to fix it."

"There's n-nothing to f-fix." I hiccuped as the tears continued to fall.

"What happened? I heard screaming and-what's wrong with Lucy?" I heard Clint and Nat say in sync.

"It is scary how you two do that."

"Stark. What. Happened."

"Open the fridge." I said, the tears starting to slow down as I curled into Steve's arms. He began playing with my hair. It was soothing and started calming me down even faster.

I heard the fridge open and winced. Steve's arms wrapped tighter around me. "I won't let anything hurt you. Even if it's not real."

"STARK!"

"What?"

"How did you not know that Lucy is terrified of the pig mask? You should know that, being her half-brother and all!" Clint shouted at the billionaire.

"Nobody told me!"

"Well then you shouldn't have it in the fridge!"

"It was meant for you, not her!"

"Boys." Nat said, silencing them with a glare. "How about no more things like that? Nothing in any nook or cranny that'll scare anyone."

"Fine. JARVIS, help me locate the other stuff."

I heard a yell in the staircase. Tony gave Nat a sheepish grin and took off. Her and Clint ran after him, leaving me and Steve alone.

"I guess now is a good time to talk, huh?" I said, biting my lip.

Steve nodded and we walked out onto the balcony. I took a deep breath. "So-"

"Can I start?" He asked. I was a bit surprised, but I nodded. "I talked to Tony, who said that we were moving fast. When I stepped back and looked at it, I realized that I'd been trying to imagine you as Peggy. She was a girl back in my time that I'd fallen in love with just before I crashed. She was a lot like you."

"So you don't want to be together. I get it." I said, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm.

Steve wrapped his arms around me. "That's not it at all."

I whirled to face him. "What?"

"I think we should start over and go slow."

"Oh."

"Are you alright with that?" He asked as he pulled me closer.

I tried to keep my eyes locked on his, but I couldn't help myself. My eyes darted to his lips for a split second. "That sounds perfect, but if you don't want me to kiss you right now you need to let go."

He instantly released me and I took a step back. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It would be an honor if you would go on a date with me."

I giggled. "Of course, Sir Steve."

"How's about tomorrow night? I figure that you won't want to go anywhere fancy, so how does a pizzeria sound?"

"That sounds great. As long as we get a booth." I said, smiling up at him.

"Done."

I heard a crash coming from inside the house and ran back in. I found Tony where the glass coffee table had previously been. He looked like he was in pain. When my eyes darted up, I saw the Hulk.

"Tony, what the fuck did you do?" I asked as I moved over to the Hulk, who eyed me warily. "Hi Hulk. I know you're mad at Tony right now, but I'm sure whatever he did was just because he doesn't think before he does stuff. Do you think you can let Bruce back out?"

The Hulk grunted, but began to shrink before my eyes. I grabbed a blanket and threw it at the shrinking form. He caught it and wrapped it around himself just before he could get really embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't know you'd be so scared of that puppet." Tony said as Steve helped him out of the glass.

"By puppet, do you mean the one from _Saw_? On the tricycle?" I asked him. He nodded. "You're so lucky you're hurt right now. It means I can't do anything to you."

Bruce, who had grabbed some pants from the storage closets we had everywhere, came back in and began checking on Tony. I headed for the elevator, feeling Steve on my heels. He stepped in after me and watched as I pushed the button for my floor.

"Are you following me?"

"Yes. I was hoping you could help me out with some finishing touches on my costume."

"Alright. Just bring it to my floor."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reads guys, but I would really like at least one review per chapter if I can get it. Even if it's just an "I love/hate this story!" or if you're telling me something I did wrong. Anything would be nice.**

"I'm impressed, Tony. This is actually a good party." Someone said as he walked up to Tony and I. Then he turned to me. "I'm one of Tony's good friends. Call me Rhodey."

"Nice to meet you," I said, giving him a smile.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how did your first official date with Steve go?" Tony asked as I began to excuse myself.

I blushed. "Fine. We got pizza and talked. It was just a normal date."

"Did he kiss you?" Tony teased.

"No. We've agreed to take it slow, just like you said. He'll kiss me when he wants to kiss me," I said, turning away. "I've got to go rescue Thor from the children. Excuse me."

I walked over to the children's section. Thor was surrounded by kids, all of them sitting around him. I thought they were bothering him until I got closer. He was recounting tales of Asguard to them. All of the children sat and listened in awe. When Thor saw me, he smiled a little, but continued on with his story.

"He's fine. I've been keeping an eye on him, and everyone else, all night." Natasha announced as she came to stand beside me.

I turned to her. "You know, your costume really did turn out great. And so did everyone else's."

"Are you looking for Steve? Because he just went outside."

"Thanks."

I wandered outside and found Steve sitting on a bench. He had his back to me, so I put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Lucy," he said, taking my hands in his, causing me to lean over his back. "You always feel slightly charged. That's how I can tell it's you."

"You know, I think your costume is the best," I whispered to him.

He turned around, causing me to fall and straddle him. Instead of moving me like I expected, he left me there. "No. Your costume is way better. You look like a real pirate. Well, as real as a female pirate can look."

"I'm pretty sure that there were female pirates," I mumbled as he leaned closer to me and pulled me closer to him.

All of a sudden an arrow flew between us, scarcely missing both of us. "CLINT!"

"Maybe I should've been Cupid," he teased, jumping off the second floor balcony. "It would've been more fun."

"Great. I can't wait until Valentine's Day." I grumbled, glaring at him. "GO. AWAY."

"Fine, fine." He said, turning to walk away. Then he stopped and looked back at us, a shit-eating grin on his face. "But use protection."

I nearly let out a scream as he ran inside. Before I could, I was whirled around and Steve's lips were pressing against mine. He pulled me as close as he possibly could, me still on his lap. It seemed like it lasted a long time before I had to pull away for air.

Steve was staring at me, complete love in his eyes. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. I just didn't know if it was moving too fast."

"No worries. Sometimes, when people feel like they've found the right person, things move fast. As long as we move to the next step when we think it's right, then we should be good." I explained.

Steve nodded, leaning closer to me again. His breath was warm on my mouth, and I crashed my lips to his again, more passionate than before. Steve's hands started to slid slowly down my back before I pulled away again.

"We'll have to go inside for that," I gasped out. "There's too many kids at this party. And I don't think they need to see a zombie and a pirate making out."

"You've got a bit of my undead tinge on your skin," he said as he lifted me off of him. When I was standing, he carefully wiped it off. "There."

He left his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for yet another kiss. I backed off, biting my lip. "We should really go inside. We're supposed to be making an appearance as a team."

"But-"

I was cut off by a scream. Steve and I glanced at each other before running inside. There were tiny robots that were attacking people, terrorizing the crowd. "TONY! This isn't funny!"

"They aren't mine!" He yelled as his Iron Man armor flew into the room and attached itself to him piece by piece. "I have no idea where they came from!"

I did a front flip over a robot that charged at me. "JARVIS! Code 9-3-0!"

"My protocols are being overwritten, madam. I'm afraid that I cannot help you." Was his answer before the lights went out.

"Damnit!" I screeched, tapping into my own power to turn the lights back on. "Everyone, evacuate!"

The crowd didn't need to be told twice before they grabbed their families and left. I managed to paralyze the robots long enough for the bystanders to leave before I had to let go. The effort left me panting. "What are these things on?"

"I have no idea!" Tony yelled, sending a repulsor blast at the robot approaching me. I whirled around to take another one out and realized that Steve wasn't doing so well without his shield. I instantly zapped into the vault, grabbed it, and zapped back out to the lobby. I got surrounded by robots in seconds, all of them coming after me.

"Lucy!" I heard someone shout before the robots clouded my vision. Thank god Steve had taught me to fight with his shield. I whirled around, using the shield to conduct my electricity to the hoard of robots. With so many of them surrounding me, a lot of my energy was getting sapped.

With one last effort, and a cry of "Get back!", I let out everything I had. The robots around me fell. Unfortunately, so did I. When I hit the ground, I heard cries of my name from everyone. Clint had gotten to me first and pulled me into his lap.

"You're going to be okay. You have to be okay." He said, pushing the hair off my face.

I coughed, feeling darkness start to wash over the room. "Is the great Hawkeye getting nervous?"

"Maybe. I'll admit to anything if it means that you'll be okay."

"Better start admitting." I said as the darkness washed over me.


End file.
